


step one: make contact

by jswoon2



Series: greek life [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Dorks in Love, M/M, Only it's 8 (but the same format), Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: While Sidney’s Facebook is a mess of cringeworthy posts from when he was going through high school angst, terrible photos he’s been tagged in without his knowing (Flower), and embarrassing pages liked and followed, Geno’s is not. Geno’s Facebook is a goldmine of likes and dislikes to help Sidney further woo his boyfriend. Flower calls it Facebook stalking. Sidney calls it research material.





	step one: make contact

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: sinkpages

**STEP ONE: MAKE CONTACT**

 

Sidney stares at the bold lettering written on front of him on his laptop, his bed sheet thrown over his body to shield some of the lighting from bothering Jack. Typed out neatly in paragraphs and bullet points are ways to make  _ The Game Play _ (alternatively, 8 Steps to Woo) happen. Links and lists on conversation topics to casually bring up to get to know Geno better.  The thing is, though, he actually knows Geno fairly well. Since they’ve exchanged numbers, they haven’t stopped texting. To Sidney, it's equal parts amazing and terrifying that someone enjoys talking to him as much as Geno does. He's not much of a texter but it's Geno. How else can he execute his plan to woo his boyfriend if they never text?

Their not-first date—ice cream and a ceremonial shirt burning is not a first date in Sidney’s book—was a touching gesture but the thing is, Sidney  _ wants _ to be wooed. He also wants to woo Geno.

Geno, who, is making things very difficult for Sidney to go through his steps accordingly.

Sidney’s phone buzzes from underneath his pillow where he stuffed it so he could focus. It buzzes four times before it comes to a stop. Sidney still hasn’t been able to do anything. He’s just been staring at the screen for the past ten minutes. Not an edit has been made. A glance at the clock tells Sidney that it’s one in the morning, which is way too late to be doing this.

Even Jack is in bed sleeping at this point.

Begrudgingly, he digs his phone out. All the messages are from Geno and that’s when Sidney can no longer suppress a smile.

_ u up? _

_ babe?? _

_ fleury so nosy _

_ sweet dreams)))) _

He huffs out a laugh, sinking further into his mattress. Sidney’s fingers hover over his keyboard, trying to find the right words to type back. He has to stop himself from typing out something embarrassing like ‘I love you’. Instead he settles for replying,  _ Good night. See you tomorrow? _

The clock changes to 1:15AM.

Sidney shuts his laptop off and plugs his phone in for charging. He falls asleep holding his phone, the lock screen showing the last message from Geno. A string of typed out hearts.

 

**

 

**STEP TWO: FIND COMMON INTERESTS**

 

While Sidney’s Facebook is a mess of cringeworthy posts from when he was going through high school angst, terrible photos he’s been tagged in without his knowing (Flower), and embarrassing pages liked and followed, Geno’s is not. Geno’s Facebook is a goldmine of likes and dislikes to help Sidney further woo his boyfriend. Flower calls it Facebook stalking. Sidney calls it research material.

One thing Sidney notices immediately is that Geno posts and likes a lot of photos.

In the twenty minute span of Sidney sitting on Facebook, he sees Geno’s name pop up on his ticker more than a dozen times. He tags all his fraternity brothers in posts, shares videos of cute animals, and updates post from Instagram on Twitter and Facebook at the same time.

Sidney didn’t even know that was possible.

His findings tell Sidney that Geno likes hockey and football, owned a large dog before coming to America, and thinks that Kermit the frog memes are hilarious. Overall, it’s not a lot that Sidney didn’t already know from talking to Geno in person.

Since it might be smart to quit while he’s ahead, Sidney  _ means _ to logout but then up in the corner of his screen he can’t help but be drawn to the post liking streak Geno seems to be going on. It’s three in the afternoon and Geno is supposed to be in class so, yeah, curiosity gets the best of Sidney. He clicks on the link.

It’s porn. Of course it is. Sidney is in the library where anyone can see him so it makes sense that the hockey gods have cursed him to have porn pop up on his screen.

The video is quick, a ten second snapshot with a young man on his knees with come all over his face. Even as mortified as Sidney feels, he’s watched enough porn on his own to know that this guy is a twink. The man holding the camera is rubbing the twink’s cheek, making the mess even worse. The young man kneeling says something, though there’s no sound since Sidney at least had enough foresight to mute his laptop. He looks straight at the camera—straight into Sidney’s guilty conscience—before taking the camera man’s flaccid cock back into his mouth like a treat.

Ten seconds is a long time, especially when that ten seconds is spent in complete silence.

The moment he saw the naked man on the screen, Sidney should’ve clicked away but he’s an eighteen year old with needs. He watched it, all ten seconds. The next video automatically plays, thankfully more PG than the last, and Sidney is still sitting there positive that if the ground caved in, he would say thank you.

“Never would’ve thought you were the type,” Jack says, hanging over Sidney’s shoulder.

Sidney nearly jumps out of his chair. Right, they had agreed to study in the library together at three thirty. Only Jack is suspiciously early.

Sidney feels his heart about to beat out of his chest, his face red. “Jesus, Jack, you scared the shit out of me.” He gives his roommate a light punch on the arm. “How long were you standing there?”

“Long enough to know you like some kinky porn,” Jack whispers close to Sidney, like it’s a secret. “If you ever wanna whack it and I’m in the dorm, kick me out. I’ll chill in the Union until you’re done.”

Luckily for Sidney, writing a paper on the last czar of Russia is just what he needs to will the inappropriate boner away.

 

**

 

**STEP THREE: IMPRESS HIM**

 

It was bound to happen.

Sidney takes Geno out to a hockey game on one of their dates. He held out for a while, not wanting to push. He knew that Geno liked hockey, however, Sidney has learned in the past that his love for hockey usually exceeds beyond most people’s tolerance for one sport. Flower calls him a fanatic and it becomes apparent that he’s in too deep when he can’t even deny it.

College hockey, while a thing, doesn’t have nearly the funding or marketing that a college football team has even if the team is good. Most of the seats are open so automatically Sidney leads Geno down to the front where they can sit behind the glass.

Geno absentmindedly gives out critiques on what the other team could’ve, should’ve, would’ve done and instead of distracting Sidney, it only makes him want to get Geno and him out of there. So when their opponents evens out the score, forcing them into overtime, Sidney starts to get a bit jittery. Geno misinterprets Sidney’s anxiety, offering a comforting smile and a warm hand on top of Sidney’s thigh.

He reassures Sidney their team will win.

Geno is hockey competent and it turns Sidney on.

They lose the last grueling point to a school with a slug as their mascot. Instead of following out their peers with the same disappointment, Sidney rushes them to Geno’s car. He gives his boyfriend just enough time to unlock it, ignoring the puzzled look on his face when Sidney opens the backseat. Then just rolls with the punches when Sidney sits in the backseat and tugs Geno inside on top of him.

They make out until Sidney’s lips are tingling and he’s achingly hard in his jeans. He chirps Geno about whether or not he can drive home with how uncomfortable Geno seems, but Geno, quick on his feet, slaps Sidney on the ass in retaliation.

Sidney lets out a sound he didn’t even know he could make, red from the tips of his ears down to his neck.

He wanted to impress Geno with his hockey knowledge. Sidney didn’t expect the tables to be turned.

 

**

 

**STEP FOUR: TAKE INTEREST IN HIS INTERESTS**

 

Sidney looks up at Geno making them dinner, looks at frat brothers sitting in the living room doing homework and playing video games, and thinks, yeah, he has this one covered.

 

**

 

**STEP FIVE: INTRODUCE TO (close) FRIENDS**

 

Drool shouldn’t be endearing and yet Sidney can’t bring himself to do otherwise than to just let Geno peacefully drool onto his shoulder as they lay cuddled together in Geno’s bed. 

They agreed to tuck in just for a nap. Geno had been exhausted from hockey practice and Sidney—Sidney could always use a nap. Between always being busy with class, homework, the gym and now Rho Ep, Sidney has a lot on his plate. Even as he and Geno argue what happens within Rho Ep shouldn’t be up to Sidney, two meddling French Canadians make it hard for Sidney to do otherwise.

Only Sidney has spent most of their allotted nap time looking at Geno.

The arm Geno has draped over Sidney’s stomach tightens, drawing them closer together. Geno is practically radiating heat and Sidney loves the warmth since Geno is a total blanket hog. Their faces are close enough where Sidney could lean forward an inch and they would be kissing.

He considers it, his eyes tracing along Geno’s sleeping face. He’s relaxed and peaceful looking. For a brief moment Sidney can overlook the fact that Geno is still drooling ever so slightly on his shoulder. Tomorrow is Saturday, which means Sidney can sacrifice his shirt since he’ll throw it in the wash then. He didn’t even buy it. It was one of the many freebies he got from going to freshman events.

In his sleep, Geno throws his leg over onto Sidney, firmly trapping him. He laughs quietly, allowing himself to finally relax.

A one hour nap turns into three hours. 

When they wake up they find on the outside of Geno’s door, a sign is taped to it in Flower’s handwriting.  _ Do Not Disturb. Lovers Inside _ .

 

**

 

**STEP SIX: INTRODUCE TO FAMILY**

 

In high school, Mario Lemieux had been Sidney’s savior. When Sidney switched high schools and needed a place to stay, hockey scouts had been looking at him. They saw Sidney as a prospect but never did anything about it. Mario did. And now, Mario is like Sidney’s second father—a guardian or a close family friend he still calls uncle.

Likewise how Sidney considers Mario a father figure, Mario thinks of Sidney as his son.

Which is why Sidney is sitting through what has to be the most painful dinner he has ever attended with his pseudo parents. Geno could cut the tension radiating off of Mario with a knife. If only he was paying attention.

The big homecoming game might mean a lot to the rest of the school, but to Sidney, it’s another football game. Regrettably so because if he granted college football half the attention dedicated to hockey, he would’ve remembered Nathalie calling to see if Sidney was still available for a quick weekend visit.

He had called his parents already for a weekly update and perceptibly, they caught on that their son was dating someone. Nathalie and Mario, on the other hand, he had not gotten around to telling Geno existed.

Sidney spent the morning at the Rho Ep house prepping for the tailgate for tomorrow. He didn’t hear any of Mario’s ten calls, each paired with a more and more concerned voice mail. Nor did he check it any time in between the walk from the frat house back to Sidney’s dorm. Their quick kiss goodbye was interrupted as soon as it happened.

That’s how Nathalie and Mario met Geno, kissing their adopted son, one hand appropriately on Sidney’s waist and the other—not so much—resting above the curve of his ass.

They insisted Geno join them for lunch, nearly pressing that Geno and Sidney ride with them. Nathalie, not wanting to witness a murder, convinced her husband otherwise.

Not even the promise of cheesecake—the Cheesecake Factory kind—can resurrect this situation. Small talk has never been so awkward.

“So, Geno,” Nathalie says, squeezing her husband’s hand, “you said you like hockey.”

Geno nods, clearing his throat. He’s had three glasses of water before even touching dessert. “Yes, I’m play hockey before move to America.”

“Did you know Mario used to play hockey, for the Penguins?” she asks. Sidney suppresses a groan and shovels another forkful of cheesecake into his mouth. It’s so good but dinner this dinner is so bad.

“Of course! Mario Lemieux hockey legend. Best hockey,” Geno says, smiling nervously.

Nathalie elbows her husband into giving a half-hearted thank you as a reply.

“Geno used to be a NHL prospect, Mario,” Sidney says. He wants to help his boyfriend, really. He just can’t find the right words.

That seems to get his attention, however. “Really?” Mario asks for clarification, expression bordering on impressed and murderous. “What happened?”

“I’m grow out. Too old for draft now.” Geno shakes his head, sad. “Is okay. I’m move America for hockey, stay for school. I like Pittsburgh.”

Sidney swears he sees Mario’s eye twitch. “And how old is that?” Mario asks, accusatory.

“Am twenty-two,” Geno answers more hesitantly than before.

“Oh?” Nathalie says, high pitched and surprised. “Are you a senior then?” She looks at Sidney like she’s half wanting to congratulate him and half concerned as most parents would be.

“Still junior,” Geno shakes his head. “I’m change majors, set things back.”

With the way Mario is stabbing away at the food on his plate, Sidney is surprised he doesn’t go full Mr. Incredible and break the plate in two.

 

**

 

**STEP SEVEN: OVERNIGHT STAYS**

 

Three months into dating Geno, Sidney knows that this step has been done out of order. Geno has slept over in Sidney’s dorm before, on accident. Sidney could just not believe that people paid to see a movie called  _ Sharknado _ and Geno was simply delighted that he would the one to show Sidney the franchise quickly becoming a cult favorite.

They fell asleep pressed together shoulder all the way down to their feet, Sidney’s laptop battery dead on their laps. Definitely not a sexy sleepover but it was their first.

Their relationship is going in that direction, finally. The sexy kind of direction. Geno has no shame raiding the men’s bathroom in the Union for free condoms. He’s even showed Sidney his stash proudly.  _ For when Sid ready _ , he had said. True to his word, they’ve made out and groped plenty of times on the Rho Ep couch. Only ever over clothes the way Sidney is comfortable.

Whether or not Geno realizes it, he’s finally working on track with Sidney’s steps.

Compromise is part of Sidney’s many side notes to himself. Sidney feels more comfortable sleeping in his own space but Geno has the privacy and more importantly, the bigger bed. The silent compromise ends in agreement to take turns.

(Months down the road, Geno gives Sidney a drawer in his dresser.)

 

**

 

**STEP EIGHT: ALL THE WAY**

 

Sidney flies back to Nova Scotia December sixteenth, a week from today. Geno plans to stay with a friend, someone named Sergei. He says it like Sidney should recognize the name. Sidney doesn’t.

Winter break is Sidney’s much needed friend. He’s exhausted. He’s been studying for finals like crazy, cooped up between his corner table in the Market and the Rho Ep house. Sidney wants it to end but. But that would mean, he goes home to Canada, Geno stays in Pittsburgh, and they don’t get to see each other for almost a whole month.

Sidney has a plan. He crosses his fingers that it’ll end in an orgasm.

They’re doing homework in Geno’s room. He thinks he’s being subtle by ‘dropping’ a condom he stashed in his backpack, but it’s not. The RA in Sidney’s building had been giving them out. The wrapper says it glows in the dark and tastes like strawberries.

Geno’s eyes don’t leave the condom as Sidney rushes to pick it up. 

“Wait,” Geno says, holding his hand out. Sidney stops, bent over to pick up the strawberry condom. “We put with others?”

The sound of the TV playing in the background is faint. To Sidney is sounds loud.

“Or,” Sidney suggests slowly, “we could use it. Now, maybe?” Geno’s jaw drops and Sidney starts to backtrack. “Today, tomorrow. I don’t think condoms expire that fast. Is—is that okay?”

Geno smiles brightly. “We do when you ready.”

Sidney puts his hand on Geno’s thigh, thumb tracing the seam of his pants. “I could be ready now,” he bites his bottom lip out of nervousness.

“Wait here.” Geno kisses Sidney, long and chaste on the lips. He jumps up from the bed and leaves. 

Five minutes later he comes back with three candles and a cigarette lighter. “For best romance mood,” Geno says proudly. 

Now is a good time for Sidney to decide to be bold. He plucks the lighter out from Geno’s hands, leaves it on the desk, and drags Geno to bed himself. In the midst of all the giggle honking, there are no orgams, only embarassingly high hickies impossible to hide.

They keep the strawberry condom for later.

**Author's Note:**

> -I did a little bit of homework. Eligibility for North American hockey players in the NHL draft are ages 18-20 and international players are 18-21 before becoming a free agent. For clarification, Sidney is 18 and Geno, I see, as just having turned 22, instead of being 22 to later turn 23. In the name of fiction, their actual birthdays are being discarded.
> 
> Overall, I'm decently pleased with how it came out. I wanted to try and keep things PG for now. 
> 
> For the time being any additions to this universe will be added as a collection instead of one, big work with multiple semi-related chapters. If this takes off I might consider dumping it all in one place instead of creating a bunch of individual works. Only time will tell on that one.
> 
> Unbeta'd, only proofread. Comments are lovely!


End file.
